cullen note passing
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: the cullens pass notes in clas, prob isnt very good
1. Chapter 1

In RE, **Edward** and Bella are sat in front of Emmet and _Rose_, who are in turn sat in front of _**Alice**_ and **Jasper.**

***

_Bella are we taking the Volvo or my car for shopping?_

*Sigh* your car, it looks better.

**Hey!**

Sorry eddy it's just you want to take your car hunting anyway....

Why? Why can't we take my car?

_Coz your car has a puncture idiot!_

_**Rose I have seen that a new shoe store has opened at the mall, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner...**_

***Groan***

_**Jazzy.....**_

**Sorry Ali...**

**Can you stop that, it's inappropriate and disgusting!**

Ahh Eddy just coz you're not getting any!

**Emmet I'll kill you.**

Bring it wardo!

Edward clam down okay, If I have to endure hours of shopping with Alice, you can endure the fifteen minutes left of this lesson

**Fine.**

_Oh and Alice I need to go to the lingerie, shop, I've run out of...._

**Stop it now!**

Edward I'm hurt!

**Why! What happened!**

You're not turned on by the thought of me in lingerie.

**Of course I am!**

Whoop! Eddy's coming out of that particular closet.

**I'm not gay Emmet.**

**Emmet you owe me $5**

Damn!


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen note passing

***

**Edward **Bella _Alice _

***

Edward?

**Yes love?**

_HIYA GUYS!!!!_

Anyway....

_Well that's charming!_

**Alice go away, go and play with Jasper... you were saying Bella**

Yes thank you Edward,

_Jaspers gone car shopping with Emmet and Rose_

Go shopping then, anyway Edward

_Can't I don't like going on my own_

**Alice go and irritate someone else or I will break your Porsche!**

_*Frown* then you don't want to be a part of my ASRHOLELE club_

**What!**

What?

_*Sigh* it stands for Alice should run hotel Orlando, losers eat lettuce extract_

Right....

***LOL* you do realise if you rearrange the letters you get arsehole right?**

LOL

_Only you could spot that Edward. I find it deeply offensive and am going to leave now!_

**Thank god!**

_Hey!_

I thought you were leaving

_Oh I am, and by the way Bella, I_ don't blame you, Its just Edward!

**Hey!**

Oh that's okay then, anyway Edward can you give me a lift to the garage after school please?

**Oh course but why?**

My trucks gone in for a service today.

_Take a check book_

Will it be that much... oh damn

**Don't worry love, I'll pay.**

No you won't!

_Why not, surely its nice he wants to help your truck. Rosalie wants to use it for scrap metal!_

**Thank you Alice**

_And you take the Volvo to school most days anyway, so what's the point!_

Fine you can pay but I am diving it back to Charlie's.

_Don't you mean ours, aka Carlisle and Esme's coz we asked Charlie if you could come over remember._

Fine

*Bell rings*


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward**

Emmet

Bella

_Alice_

_Rosalie_

_**Jasper**_

Heya Guys!!!

**Emmet this is childish, for gods sakes we are sat across from each other at Lunch!**

Edward you are such a spoilt sport, I think its cool!

**You would.**

What exactly does that mean?

**It means Emmet that people of lower brain intelligence would find this cool.**

You prude.

**Shut up Emmet.**

Why?

**Because you are childish, moronic and extremely annoying!**

Harsh.

**It's the truth, live with it.**

Why are you in a bad mood?

**Nothing.**

No come on, as your older brother you have to tell me.

**No I don't**

Yes you do

**Don't**

Do

**Don't**

Do 

**EMMMET!**

EDWARD!

**Whatever.**

---

_**(Edward leaves throwing the piece of paper in the bin on his way out.)**_

_**(All the other Cullen's minus Edward are sat around their table in graphics.)**_

Emmet where's Edward.. he's never late.

He stormed off at lunch, he sounded pretty upset about something.

_What did you do?_

Yes Emmet?

Why does everyone turn on me?

_Just answer the damn question Emmet!_

Why don't you tell them... you can tell the future.

_It's none of my business._

Like that's ever stopped you...

_**Back off Emmet**_

Guys focus, Alice what is wrong with Edward?

_I don't know, you should talk to him_

And say what?

_**Anything, Bella he'll listen to you.**_

_He's right Bella, just tell him you know and that if he wants to talk, you'll listen._

Thanks Rose. And the rest of you.

_No probs._


	4. Chapter 4

Emmet and Edward are sat in bio

EMMET 

**Edward**

What was wrong with you earlier?

**Nothing that concerns you**

Don't be prude

**Go away Emmet**

No!

**Study halls are provided for a reason**

Like?

**Uh I don't know STUDYING!**

But that's so boring

**Well then find a way to entertain yourself**

I have

**Good**

Want to know what it is?

**No**

Come on!

**Fine**

Annoying you!

**Genius Emmet**

I thought so.

**.....**

So what are you and Bella doing this weekend ?

**That's none of your business Emmet**

Well it's not like you will be doing anything....

**ENOUGH!**

I'll tell Rose your being mean

**You're so whipped**

What and you're not, you watch someone sleep for Christ sakes!

**I said back off Emmet**

Fine but you should do it soon...

**And why is that?**

Becuase otherwise Jake the dog like snake will get there first.

_(Edward gets up and puts the paper in the bin.)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward / **Bella

Edward?

**Yes love**

You want to talk about what happened with Emmet?

**Not at the moment**

Edward please, I always tell you when there's something wrong with me

**No you don't I have to probe it out of you first**

Please

**Bella....**

Please... I'll be good and won't pester you about boundaries for a week

**Bella it's about boundaries**

What is?

**What happened with Emmet earlier.**

Really, what about them

**I'm thinking.... of changing my obsession with them**

REALLY!

**Yes**

What is your exact definition of changing?

**I'm not saying we go all the way, just slightly further, one step at a time**

God I love you!

**Thank you. It's a mutual feeling**

Edward?

**Yes love**

How far is slightly further

**I'll show you later.**

Edward?

**Yes. **

Is it later yet?

**No**

Damn. Edward?

**No**

Please

**No!**

Darlingest Fiancée...

***Sigh* I'll take the Volvo to a secluded spot and show you**

When

**Later**

But Edward...

**To be more specific, after school okay?**

Yes..... Edward?

**Yes love?**

Never mind

**Bella**

No its fine

**Bella please!**

Okay fine, I as juts thinking... no it doesn't matter.

**Bella, you know I hate not knowing what you're thinking**

That is because I'm intriguing mentally as well as physically.... not!

**How can you even say that?**

Because it's true

**Isn't**

Is

**Isn't**

Is

**Bella stop, this is childish and you are not boring. Now be good otherwise the boundaries will become more boundary like.**

How can boundaries be more boundary like?

**Like no kissing.**

NO!

**Yes**

I'm being good

**Good**

I thought so

***Rolls eyes* very funny Bella**

***Giggle***


	6. Chapter 6

It's the next day and Bella is sat with Emmet in Calculus. (Bella / EMMET)

HEYA BELLA

Emmet

WHATS UP WITH YOU?

Nothing

YOU'RE SUCH AN EDWARD

Don't compare me to that hope lifting son of a...

WOAH BELLA WHATS IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?

Nothing

WELL THERE OBVIOSULY IS, EVEN I CAN SEE IT

Well it must be obvious then

NO, IT'S OBVIOUS BECAUSE YOU ARE MAD WITH EDDY BOY, AND YOU TWO NEVER FIGHT

We do now

WHY ARE YOU AMD WITH HIM

Because he said he would change the bounders in our relationship but then he changed his mind. Now he won't even kiss me hard like he normally does.

WHY?

1 because he says I'm too fragile and secondly because I fell down the stairs yesterday and have bruised all my back and ribs so he doesn't like touching me for fear of hurting me.

OH, SO YOUR'E NOT TLAKIGN TO HIM

No

I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL HIM THIS

Good

WOW HE REALLY HAS UPSET YOU HASN'T HE

Yes

*Bell rings.*


	7. Chapter 7

It is at lunch and no one has seen Bella since calculus. (**Edward **_Alice.)_

_Edward where's Bella_

**I don't know**

_Maybe she's gone home_

**Well you're the psychic shouldn't you be able to see that?**

_Alright calm down_

**I am calm**

_No oyu're not_

**Don't bug me Alice**

_See_

***Growl***

_I'll get Jasper to clam you down_

**I am calm!**

_Oh, wait she's coming back now, she just went home for lunch_

**Yes as a mind reader I didn't catch any of that**

_Touchy_

**Alice....**

_Alright, what's the matter with her anyway?_

**Back off Psycho**

_Its Psychic you wardo_

**-----**

**(Edward gets up and walks out of the cafeteria pushing past Emmet and Rose on his way out. Alice rolls her eyes.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Alice and Bella are in study hall. Bella is looking down at her paper and not actually writing anything. _Alice_ sighs and passes a note to Bella.

_Bella what's wrong?_

Like you don't already know.

_Bella he's just trying to look out for you, it is hard for him to be this near to you...._

Really I hadn't noticed.

_Bella I'm only trying to explain..._

I know it's hard for you to be near me Alice, and quite frankly if he changed me this would not be a problem, but NO! He has a far for my soul, and several other insecurities that he won't share with me, like 'oh Bella it's just because I don't want to hurt you.' Well what if I don't care. What if I'm so sick of not being wanted I'm starting to think that he doesn't actually want me anymore.

_That all?_

Don't be sarcastic Alice

_Sorry... he does love you, you know_

Really?

_More than anyone._

I should talk to him

_Yes, sit on your own table at lunch like you used to do when you first met._

Okay and Alice

_Yeh_

Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward** and Bella are sat in biology.

**Bella I am so, so sorry**

I know why you did what you did; I just wish you felt you could have talked to me about it

**And say what**

The truth

**What, that I don't want to hurt you or that I don't know what I'll ever do if anything happens to you.**

Oh Edward, let's just go back to how things were, with me begging you for sex.

**Whatever you want, lol.**

I love you

**I love you to, lets never fight again**

Never.

**Anyway Emmet is musing over his action men.**

Action men?

**He makes doll porno films with Barbies**

Nice, does Rosalie know

**Yes, although she wishes she didn't**

Lol

**It is rather funny to watch, he even does the voices. He claims that he only does it because the Barbie reminds him of Rose and he thinks of himself as an action man.**

I see.

**It only fuels mine and Jasper's teasing that he is secretly gay.**

Lol

**I love you**

Love you to


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward**, EMMET, _Rosalie,_ Bella

Emmet I have to ask someone twenty questions for homework can I do you?

LOL, ROSALIES GOING TO KILL YOU

Why?

BECOZ YOU ASKED IF YOU COULD DO ME

**Don't be disgusting Emmet**

_Or childish, ignore him Bella, I tell you what I'll answer for him._

Ok, 1) are you gay

_Yes_

**LOL**

HEY!

2) What is your favourite sex position?

I THOUGHT I WAS GAY?

**You never did tell us...**

Moving on, 3) who is in charge in your relationship.

_I'm not in a relationship_

WHAT THE HELL. _ROSE!_

_You just said you were gay...._

**Wait a minute, Bella I'm in your sociology class, which homework is this... we don't have any...**

Umm....

_Lol_

**Lol**

WAIT, THIS IS A CONSPIRACY, BELLA IF IT HAD NOT BEEN DIRECTED AT ME I WOULD BE PROUD OF YOU!

**Bella have I ever told you how good you are.**

Yes

BUT YOU HAVENT HAD SEX SO YOU WOULDN'T KNOW IF SHE WAS GOOD!

**Shut up Emmet**

Yeh Emmet

_Yes Emmet_

ROSE HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TALK TO ME LKE TAHT, YOU DON'T HONESTLY BELEIVE I'M GAY DO YOU?

_It has crossed my mind before_

**And mine**

And mine

GUYS!

**Sorry Emmet but you do insist on playing with Barbie and Ken**

Don't provoke him Edward

IT'S BARBIE AND ACTION MAN TO YOU, YOU SON OF A....

_To Late_

**Emmet I am sorry**

No you're not

_Are you?_

**I know but just let me lead him into false security**

EDWARD I WILL TELL ESME YOU ARE BULLYING ME

**Like she'll believe that**

I AM HER FAVOURITE

**At what...... LOL**

Edward that is disgusting!

LOL I'M PROUD OF YOU EDDY BOY, THAT WAS GREAT

_It was directed at you, you twit!_

AW YEH, I HATE OY EDDY THAT'S GROSS

**It was inventive though, and you admitted that it was GREAT yourself.**

NO I DIDN'T

**Read five lines previous to what I have written, if you can count that far, Rose might need to help you.**

_Thanks Edward_

**No problem**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella /**Edward**

**Love I have to go hunting tomorrow night**

Okay

**You don't have to stay at our house if you don' want to **

No I do, me and Alice are going to watch the entire series of 90210 back to back

**Um... okay**

Have you planned your bachelor party yet

**I don't want one**

Well I'm having one

**What a bachelor party???**

*exasperated sigh* no eddy kins, a bachelorette party.

**Ah, I still don't want one**

Why?

**Because I only want you and to send forever with **_**you, and besides if **_**Emmet and Jasper find out you want me to have one they'll only go and plan one.**

.......

**BELLA!**

Okay I'm sorry don't be mad, I just really want you to loo forwards to our wedding, and I thought seen as you hate bachelor parties that would do the trick.

**I love you**

Love you more

**Doubt it**

*giggle*


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward**

Bella

EMMMET

BELLA GUESS WHAT

What?

YOU ARE NOT SHOWING THE CORRECT LEVEL OF ENTHUSIASM FOR THIS PEICE OF BRILLIANT NEWS I AM ABOUT TO DELIVER

Sorry, What Emmet I am soooo excited to hear!

BETTER, BUT TO SARCASTIC

Just get on with it

STUPID HUMAN

I'll tell Edward

AMAZING HUMAN

Better

ANYWAY, I HAVE BOOKED EDWARDS BACHELOR PARTY

Good

THAT'S IT, NO THANKYOU?

Thank you Emmet

YOURE WELCOME

So, what are you doing this weekend, are you going hunting or what?

EDWARD DIDN'T TELL YOU?

No

AH WELL THEN, ME AND THE BOYS ARE GOING HUTNING, EXCEPT CARLSILE, YOU ESME, ROSE AND ALICE ARE GOING SHOPPING

I'm not, I'm oging to be sick this weekend.

HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Alice already saw it happening.

DOES EDDYKINS KNOW?

No

**He does now, Emmet I can't come hunting this weekend**

WHY

***Sigh* because if Bella is sick I am not leaving her to go hunting.**

Edward I'll have cold not the flu

LOL, THATS FUNNY EBCUASE EDWARD DIES OF FLU!

It was Spanish influenza Emmet it was hardly the same thing.

**Actually Bella eh has a point, a million people die of the flu every year...**

Yes but like it says previously, I am getting a cold not the flu so it is a moot point.

YEH BUT IT COULD DEVELOP INTO THE FLU, ALICE SW THAT HAPPENING AS WELL

**What!**

Thanks Emmet

*LOW WHISTLE* THINK I'll GO FIND ROSE

Fancy going for a drive?

**...**


	13. Chapter 13

EMMET

_**JASPER**_

SO HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET EDDY BOY DRUNK?

_**WHY DO WE NEED TO GET HIM DRUNK AGAIN**_

GOD JASPER!

_**SORRY**_

BECAUSE OTHERWISE HE WILL BE A TOTAL BUZZ KILL FOR HIS WHOLE BACHELOR PARTY, AND HE IS NOT GOING TO RUIN IT AFTER I SPENT ALL MY TIME ON PLANNING IT.

_**WHERE ARE WE GOING AGAIN**_

LAS VEGAS

_**AWESOME!**_

I KNOW

_**EDWARD WONT LIKE IT**_

TOUGH ON HIM

_**AND BELLA ACTUALLY GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TAKE HIM TO A STRIP CLUB?**_

UMM... WELL NO... UT SHE SAID HE COULD HAVE A BACHELOR PARTY

_**NICE EMMET!**_

THANKS

_**I WAS BEING SARCASTIC **_

OH

_**WHAT DO WE DO IF EDWARD FINDS OUT?**_

WE LIE

_**BUT HE'S A MIND READER**_

DAMN IT, DAMN HIM!

_**ALRIGHT MATE CLAM DOWN.**_

I AM CALM, AND THIS PLAN IS EXCELLENT!

_**YEH, BUT DOES ROSALIE KNOW WE'RE GOING TO A STRIP CLUB?**_

NO

_**GOOD LUCK WITH THAT**_

YEH WELL OYU NOW, YOU SHOUDLN'T BE SO CONFIDENT.

_**HOW DO YOU MEAN?**_

YOUR WIFES A MIND READER, SO SHE WILL ALREADY KNOW...

_**CRAP**_

YEH, CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHATS WATING FOR YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!

_**BET SHE'S TOLD ROSALIE**_

*GULP*


	14. Chapter 14

**Edward**

Bella

_Alice_

Alice?

_Ummm_

What am I wearing for graduation?

_Its a surprise!_

Oh Why

**So I can't know.**

_Exactly_

No fair, why can't I know?

_Because if Edward asks you to tell him you will, because your like that._

Like what?

**Alice**

_Oh clam down you too, I just meant she's well... innocent, not scheming like me._

**No one is as scheming as you are.**

_Touché_

LOL

_SO Bella, do you want to know how many strippers I have hired for your Bachelorette party._

No, I said I didn't want strippers.

**44!**

_Yep_

WTF Alice.

**Lol**

_Anyway, it will just be you me and Rosalie there, Esme and Carlisle are going out._

She's got the right idea.

_Don't be ungrateful. _

**Back off Alice**

_Whatever_

Its okay Edward, I'll see you later; I need to get something from Charlie's.

_Take the Volvo. _

**Good Idea**

Thanks darling, cya later.

_Bye Bella_

**Bye love**


End file.
